Feel Good Inc
by finalfantasygirl16
Summary: Love forever love is free… Let's turn forever you and me? Captain. Rin x Len. One shot. Gorillaz based.


AN: Maaan. I'm so tired and felt like writing something short. Blah. It's nothing special… :]

Summary: Love forever love is free… Let's turn forever you and me? Captain. Rin x Len. One shot.

Feel Good Inc.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

She sat outside as the day's cool air blew her short blonde locks playfully in the wind as she strum her guitar looking for some sort of inspiration on this calm dull day. She was free to roam their ship as she didn't have any duties to do at the moment. She sighed getting up and went inside the tower's main entrance door.

Was it weird to have a floating island as a ship? Mmm… nah.

Patting away the grass that still lingered on her short black shorts she brushed them off and headed upstairs with her guitar held in her right hand. She walked in seeing her captain sitting in his large yellow chair as he stared at the center wall in concentration. She tilted her head wondering what he was thinking about.

Did they forget to stock up on food again? Great… but she was pretty sure that wasn't the case.

She watched him turning to his left and taking his megaphone out. He got off his chair and walked around with the megaphone in his left hand and his right dangling; just swaying lazily as he made an announcement. It was short and simple: Everyone that has a duty, go do it soon before it gets late.

She set her guitar against the wall as she decided to go see what everyone else was up to so she went to the closest room – that being Kaito's. She knocked on the door hearing grunting and deep laughing noises as she allowed herself in to see him shirtless laying on his bed with woman all over. How typical.

"Kaito, cleaning duties tonight" She spoke up as her voice cracked. She cleared it, maybe she was getting sick. He chuckled as a brunette girl wearing red leather ran her hand up and down his exposed chest. She giggled as he whispered to her, "You like that don't you?" She crossed her arms tapping her foot waiting for him to say something as he looked up forgetting she was even there. He waved her off with a simple, "'Kay, love" He replied as she rolled her eyes and walked out. How he managed to sneak in so many women into his room was by far out of her control and she wasn't going to try to even question it further.

"Hey cutie. What'cha up to, Rin?" She heard a male ask from behind her as she felt his hand slither up her right shoulder squeezing it lightly. She turned to see it was only Akaito with a spatula in his hand. "Oh hey. Umm… nothing" She replied as he nodded as he gestured for her to follow him into his 'room' which was the kitchen. "So is Len Len still in Lalala land in his chair?" Akaito asked as he chopped up jalapeños, habaneros, and onions. She nodded sighing wondering why he's been doing that a lot lately.

"Ya know, I've been hearing him late at nights mumbling to himself. I'm starting to think our Captain is losing his mind. Why don't ya go on over there and talk to him?" Akaito suggested as he took his vegetables and placed them in a boiling pot.

He flinched when the hot water splashed his arm. She silently asked him if he was okay as he nodded and gently pushed her out of his kitchen. She did an about face, facing the main corridor and headed to the main deck. Rin smoothed out her black and white striped shirt and black shorts as she walked in casually seeing Len sitting in his chair still looking the same stoic way as before.

"Hey, Len" She called out as her voice didn't reach him at first but by the second time he got up from his chair taking a long leap with his long legs and walked to look out the window. He placed his hands on the window as he stared at his tired expression seeing the bags under his eyes and his dried cracked lips.

"Len?" Rin asked titling her head as she slowly walked down the ramp, down the three small steps, and straight to him. She watched his mouth open, as his lips moved forming words but they were inaudible. She placed her hand on his shoulder, about to call him again when he grabbed her wrist turning her. Her back touched the cool window's glass as he leaned in closer. "Am I a good captain?" He asked her as she blushed seeing how close they were.

She nodded, "Of course" She assured him as he shook his head disapproving of her answer. "Then why can't I have you?" He asked more to himself than to her as she furrowed her eyebrows confused. "What?" She said placing her hand against his pale slim cheek. Her simple reply came in the form of a kiss as he pressed his lips against hers for a tender moment until he pulled away.

"Windmill Windmill for the land… Is everyone in?" He quoted as her eyes widen. "Those are the lyrics I've been working on! How did you know?" She gasped asking as he chuckled, "I've been listening" He shrugged as it wasn't a big deal.

She lightly punched his arm feeling embarrassed that he was listening to her go over and over those lyrics as she would sit outside in the grassy field for hours singing the same parts over and over so she could perfect them.

"Mind if I help?" He asked as he went back to his control panel and opened up a table drawer's getting a notepad and pencil out. Rin followed him as he licked the tip of the pencil and pressed it against the paper. She raised her right arm, straightly clawing her hand and saluting. "Aye aye captain!" She playfully yelled.

Len took her hand in his as they walked out and into the open skies sitting on the grassy field outside of the windmill. They laughed and joked as they composed a new song together.

Time seemed endless like a windmill, just flowing and carefree. Rotating time that moved slowly and felt long, it felt nice. After all that was what their windmill was. It signified many things and one was that it was a Feel Good Inc.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Done!

Blah. Well typing this did wake me up. Just a random idea/story.

It's not that great but like I said, it's nothing special.

I love Gorillaz! 8D

I never thought I would ever base a Vocaloid fic. off of one of Gorillaz's song but hey I'm not complaining~

Anyways I don't own Vocaloid – Crypton Inc. or Gorillaz – Damon Albarn & Jamie Hewlett.

Remember to R&R! Plz & Thankies! 8D

Playlist:

Feel Good Inc. – Gorillaz

Mashup -The Killers vs. Gorillaz - Feel Good Breakin' My Back


End file.
